Making a Statement
by Metal Flowers
Summary: The Avengers are at one of their many publicity stunts, when Tony suddenly sees a boy getting bullied. He and Steve rush to help, only to find that no one expected them to do that. The boy was gay, and no one was expected to help him because of that fact. What else is there to do other than start a relationship themselves? STONY Steve/Tony


**This is my first attempt at writing an Avenger based fanfic, not to mention a Stony themed one. After a hour and a half long chat about different plots (with Bunnyfang, a close friend of mine in real life), I think that I'm ready. Please tell me how I can improve my plot and characterization!**

** Without Further Adieu,**

The mall was filled with the sounds of chatter –sounding remarkably like the gurgle of a river- and squeals, which could very well be taken as the normal noise level of a shopping center. _Except_, this section of the mall was usually deserted, the only regularly shopped at store being a Bath And Body Works.

Today, the left wing of the mall was filled with people, herded into lines like cattle. The people ranged from toddlers to the elderly, with no seen resemblance between any of them. The thing that drew them here was bigger than anything that could be observed from a second's glance.

"How many of you are ready to meet The Avengers?" Tony Stark's voice was broadcast across the entire space, amplified by the speakers that he'd strategically placed. The crowd stared at him for a second and seemed to all take a breath at once, before they all screamed—louder screams than you'd hear even on a rollercoaster.

"We have The Black Widow," Tony said, since they had all agreed to use their "superhero" names, instead of their real names (except in the case of Thor, of course), "And Hawkeye."

The two mentioned heroes walked up to the tables, each with a different expression. Clint had a grin stuck to his face as he laughed, trying to have some fun out of the experience. He pulled out an arrow and fired it at a target that Tony had previously set up, since they thought that the audience would enjoy it.

They weren't disappointed. Though the clapping had already died down from the moment their names had been announced, there were a few appreciative screams around the room as the arrow found its target.

Natasha's smile was forced, but not one person outside of the Avengers would have been able to tell, not even the special agents in the front row. She was honestly getting tired of this. The Avengers were supposed to be saving the world, not doing signings every other Friday. Publicity was important, she knew, and so was getting closer to the people they were protecting. But really? She missed the action.

"Will you take a picture with my daughter?" a mother asked, smiling. A three foot tall toddler with thick black pigtails ran forwards and tried to grab Natasha's leg, but Nat jumped back. After years of being an assassin, she couldn't just let anyone come up to her.

She sighed and resigned herself to her fate, crouching down to face the camera, and putting her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

As soon as both Clint and Natasha were underway with photos and signings, Tony continued, "We also have Thor and The Hulk! Sorry guys, but he's not green right now, but you can still take pictures with the nerd."

"Ironic that you're calling me the nerd," Bruce chuckled dryly as he passed Tony on his way to his own signing table. He wasn't offended, of course. If he was, then the big guy would have already made an appearance today.

Tony straightened his suit, taking the implied insult in stride. The term "nerd" did seem to fit him quite well, almost as well as the suit did.

Thor, on the other hand, just walked to his signing booth (with a bit of gesturing from Clint). He didn't know what was happening, exactly, or what human ritual this was, but it must have been important. He had planned on visiting this planet for only a short while, and Tony had made such a fuss about "having the full group", that it must be extremely important. Mirroring Clint, he waved to the crowd.

The crowd looked towards Tony once again, only a small percentage solely focused on the heroes that had already been revealed. The next person to be announced was one of everyone's favorite Avengers, one that they could all relate to.

Tony didn't notice the crowd's expectant gaze. He was staring at the very far end of the mall, where he could barely make out what looked like a skirmish between a few teenage guys. No, it wasn't a skirmish. That would imply that both sides were fighting. What Tony was witnessing, was bullying.

"Cap," he called out, not bothering to speak directly into the microphone, "Want to go defend a kid?"

Tony knew what the answer would be. Cap was a good, honorable person (something Tony thought that he himself could never be) and Tony respected him for that. He knew he could always rely on Cap when it came to Avenger business.

"Yeah. Wait, who's hurt?" Cap's face peeked out from behind the thick red curtain that Tony had set up. He disappeared for a minute but jumped right back, this time with a shield.

"People, out of the way," Tony ordered into the microphone, and before the crowd had a chance to do as told, the two heroes jumped into the mob of people. Cap had the advantage and led the way, since he was in his Captain America costume, and he easily took the lead. He'd seen the boys after only a quick glance, and he made a beeline in that direction. Tony ran slightly behind, hindered by his suit and lack of endurance.

Even though Cap was only five steps ahead, the super soldier had already separated the boys by the time Tony arrived. A fifteen year old boy with dyed green hair and a black hoodie was hidden slightly behind Cap's body, shielded from the bullies.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked the boy with the green hair. The boy didn't meet Tony's eyes, but he nodded slightly. Tony knew the boy was lying, but he'd deal with that later.

"Okay, what happened here?" Cap asked the three other boys, who were fidgeting. They looked like they could be related since they all resembled each other, with the same haircut and clothes, but their body types were too different for them to be family.

"Nothing," the green haired boy muttered. Tony got it. That boy thought that the situation wouldn't get better, so he didn't try to ever get help.

"Kid, we're part of the Avengers. Do you honestly think we can't handle a bit of bullying?" Tony chuckled, adjusting his sunglasses. They took on Loki's army. Tony went through a portal, and ended up in _space_. This situation seemed like a piece of cake.

One of the three boys mumbled something, and Cap snapped, "What was that?"

Tony was aware that this was one of the things Cap didn't like about this decade. Cap was used to teenagers having more respect for their elders, and the bullying was far escalated than what he remembered.

"I said," the boy repeated, goaded on by his peers, "That you guys wouldn't help him anyway."

He seemed to be enjoying this, confident that the two heroes would take his side. The boy looked spoiled, with the most expensive clothes found at stores, and a smug smile on his face.

"And why is that?" Cap asked, crossing his arms. Cap's wide array of appearances amazed Tony. He could look threatening one minute, and completely lost the next.

"Because Noah's a fag," the boy snickered. Cap looked from the one boy to the next, finally stopping on the one with green hair, who he presumed was called Noah.

"That true?" Cap asked. When Noah nodded, he turned to Tony, "Can they do that? I mean-"

"It's fine," Noah mumbled again, looking down. Cap's surprise had deflated the bit of hope that Noah had let show on his face.

"Shut up, kid," Tony shushed him, and turned back to Cap, "You fought for us to be able to do whatever we want."

Cap clearly wasn't comfortable with that. Ever since he'd woken up from the ice, he'd been assaulted with new things. Video games. Colored televisions. Rock. A boy liking another boy? That might be the normalest thing he'd had to deal with today, "But-"

"You're killing our argument," Tony sighed. Then, an idea struck him. A very good idea that would make things very awkward later, probably, "Cap, want to make a statement that everyone'll hear? One that might trump everything you've ever done as a soldier?"

"Why?" Cap asked. He looked back at all the boys, just to make sure that none had run off yet.

"It'll help defend people," Tony offered, purposely not saying anything about his idea. Cap didn't need to know until it was in action.

"Of course. Sure," Cap said the expected answer, and Tony smiled.

Nervous. Suddenly, Tony was nervous. Wow, when was he _ever_ nervous?

Tony had always looked up to Cap. When he was growing up, his father would tell him stories of the great super soldier. He even kept a Captain America sweatshirt under his bed, and would wear it in the lab if no one was around. Bruce found out about that and leaked it on the internet, and….

It's a good thing Cap rarely searched his own name.

"I might as well get it over with," Tony sighed. In a flash, he grabbed Cap's collar and pulled down, so that Cap's lips crushed against his. _His lips taste like mint_, Tony noticed, which was of course something Tony _never_ thought he'd notice.

It confused Tony when Cap didn't pull away. They both stayed there and basically made out in front of the hundreds of people, each with their very own camera or phone. Neither of them minded that their pictures were probably being taken (it was Tony's plan for that to happen, anyway).

Cap was an inexperienced kisser, but Tony didn't mind. In fact, it made him kind of happy, because Tony was convinced he was the best kisser that Cap would ever experience.

Cap pulled away for air, but Tony get his hand tight around Cap's collar, so that their faces were still very, very near each other's.

"We just made a statement," Tony informed Cap, his heart pumping hard against his chest, "You know, we'd have to keep this charade up for awhile, if we want it to have any effect."

"It's fine with me," Cap said, just a bit too quick. His cheeks were a faint pink, but he was definitely blushing, "Just for appearances, I mean."

"For appearances," Tony agreed, smiling smugly. He let Cap free and looked back at the boys cockily, "Do you still think we wouldn't support gays?"


End file.
